Bad Blood in Hell
by Bl4ckHunter
Summary: Loosely based on Elseworlds crossover. When an old enemy comes to terrorize Gotham, Batman and his allies come to Arkham Asylum to investigate but they find out soon enough that a dangerous enemy plans to play a deadly game with them.
1. Prologue

**Now, I liked _Elseworlds_ crossover much more than the crossover _Crisis on Earth-_ X last year. There still was some minor WestAllen and Olicity drama that annoyed me but at least it wasn't the highlight of the crossover, nor was the crossover so much fanserviced like the previous crossover.**

 **What disappointed me though, was that Batwoman wasn't as much in the spotlight as I had hoped she would be. I guess we'll have to wait for her until her own show in 2019.**

 **This story is also part of _DAR(H)K WAR_ saga and it will be loosely based on 2nd part of _Elseworlds_ crossover and I will try to involve Kate (Batwoman) into this more and the story will also be inspired by Arkhamverse video games and Batman comic books.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Supergirl_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or _Batman_ comics or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises** _._

* * *

 ** _GCPD_**

"Dad?" Barbara asked as Commissioner Gordon was going through some papers in his office. "Dad."

Gordon raised his head. "What?"

"We're supposed to have dinner at Nicky's." Barbara reminded.

Gordon sighed as he looked at his watch. "I'm sorry, honey, it's just a lot of paperwork tonight due to some inmates being transferred to Arkham from Blackgate after the recent fire."

"Arkham?" Barbara blinked. "Would it even hold that many criminals?"

"The security is upgraded WayneTech." Gordon assured her.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

"It feels like it still has a hold of me… what I did." Henry admitted as he was talking with Dr. Leslie Thompkins. "But… Barbara and my friends gave me an advice that I've been holding onto."

"Which is?" Leslie asked.

"That I had to let go." Henry said. "Of what I did. And of my girlfriend and my daughter. That I can't let what happened to them and what I did after that, define me. And… I said my goodbyes to them but… I guess I'm still trying to figure out who I am now. For a long time I let that all define me-"

"You told me that you have made some new friends and you have a girlfriend and they helped you onto a new path." Leslie said, writing her notes down on her notepad. "There was a time you would have kept your distance from everyone to protect them-"

"But now…" Henry paused. "I guess I'm trying to figure out if I get by on my own or if…"

"…you need them." Leslie nodded. "The thing is, Henry, that you can't keep your distance from anyone anymore. You've already tried that, not letting someone too deep in. You'll always have people in your life and they'll want to carry your burden with you, whether you like it or not."

"I know that now." Henry nodded. "The thing is… there are some… other things that I've done that I had to let go of."

Leslie raised her brows. "Such as…"

Henry took a breath, considering telling her about his… time-traveling journeys. "Look, Lee… I…" He never told Sara, Oliver or anyone else, what exactly he did, when traveling with Thawne, Malcolm, Snart and Darhk. Could he tell them? About the people he killed? "It's not that I don't want to tell you… but… it's going to blow your mind."

"How so?" Leslie inquired.

Henry took a breath. "Until… eight months ago, I didn't remember. It's complicated but… I've seen things… beyond explanation and I did things… so terrible that people I cared about…"

"…the time traveling?" Leslie tried and Henry blinked in surprise. "Bruce told me everything."

Henry looked a little taken aback. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Henry, come on." Leslie smiled. "I know you well enough that you often shut people out, when they ask you about things you're not comfortable talking about and you're the one, who takes his time letting people in onto some darker aspects of your life. The first thing you would have done, if I had brought it up, would be shutting me out."

Henry smiled. "Look, I… there are things I did, when I was with this… Legion… that haunted me for a while and-"

"The difference between them is, that in the end, all you wanted was to do right by your family. And Darhk, Merlyn, Snart and Thawne were all by themselves." Leslie assured him.

* * *

"OK, I think we'll continue our session tomorrow." Leslie said after looking at her watch.

Henry nodded as they both got up from their seats and shook hands. "I appreciate what you've done for me. Back then and now."

"Look, Henry, you were angry and full of grief and no one should fault you for what you did." Leslie nodded.

Henry sighed, smiling as he was more assured. "Back then, I kept bottling it all up but now… I have friends. People, who love me back…"

"…and as long as they're here for you, you're never truly lost in the darkness." Leslie assured him before looking at her watch. "I think that's enough for today, we can continue our session next week."

They both got up and shook hands before Henry noticed a photo on Leslie's wall and took a closer look. "Who is that? He looks kind of familiar."

"That's Dr. John Deegan." Leslie explained.

"That nutcase doc?" Henry blinked. "I've heard of him, when I was doing my time in Arkham. They all said he was a creep."

"Yeah, he had some… controversial ideas and wanted to conduct some… creepy experiments." Leslie said uncomfortably.

"So, what, you've got a Frankenstein, or he's like Professor Strange?" Henry asked, referring to the famous professor, who was secretly a madman experimenting on inmates.

"Honestly, I'm not sure but he kind of gives me creeps of both." Leslie admitted.

"Why is he working here?" Henry asked.

"I keep asking myself that all the time." Leslie said.

"If you want to visit Nicky's for dinner-"

"I appreciate the offer but not tonight, Henry." Leslie declined as Henry smiled before both of them parted ways.

* * *

 _ **Fyff's house**_

"Is everything OK?" Sara asked as they were enjoying the dinner.

"Yeah." Henry nodded. "Really. I'll admit, I didn't like the idea of talking with her but… who knows. Maybe-"

"It won't be as bad as you think." Oliver said. "It's good to get some professional help."

"You said that she works in Arkham, right?" Thea asked and Henry winced.

"Yeah… look, I don't want to talk about Arkham, OK?" Henry said lowly.

"OK, I… was just-"

"Thea, things happened there that would make the League of Assassins and Damien Darhk's magic look like fairy tales." Henry said and Thea decided _not_ to ask any further questions, since it was obvious that Henry being in Arkham was one of off-limits topics for him.

"OK…" Thea trailed off.

"Oh, my God…" Nicole whispered as she picked the remote to the TV as they saw on live news a man with inhumanly large muscles but nowhere near Bane's throwing policemen around like dolls and they were vainly trying to shoot at him.

" _The man possesses an inhuman strength and the police has been unable to take him down…_ "

* * *

 ** _Gotham City_**

The officers dodged as the man threw at them a bench. They tried to shoot him but couldn't penetrate his skin before the man rushed at them and the officers dodged as the man smashed the cruisers.

Detective Renee Montoya fell down as a piece of debris was flying at her direction and scratched her in the arm.

The big man was about to finish Montoya off, when an electric batarang hit him in the shoulder, electrocuting him as he fell down, incapacitated as everyone turned around to see a woman in bat suit and with long red hair before she pulled out her grapnel gun and fired above, disappearing into the night.

"That wasn't Batman." One of the detectives said, confused.

* * *

 _ **Later, Gotham General**_

"Renee, you OK?" Henry asked as she put on her jacket, while the doctors finished patching her up.

"Don't worry about me, Henry." Montoya assured him.

"What was that?" Henry asked.

"I don't know." Montoya admitted. "He… it was almost like if he was like… Bane."

"Bane is in prison, I'm sure of that." Henry said.

"The police will take care of whatever that thing was." Montoya said.

"Get well soon." Henry held her shoulder.

"I appreciate it." Montoya smiled as Henry left and Sara was waiting at the corridor.

"How is she?"

"Nothing she won't shake off." Henry said before they walked down the corridor and met a young girl with combed short hair, red jacket and black shirt talking to a doctor.

"Hey, do you know where I can find Renee Montoya?"

"Montoya?" Henry repeated. "We just visited her. Around the corner, third door on the right end."

"Thanks." The woman said before raising her brows. "Wait… you're Henry Fyff, right? Renee talks a lot about you."

"Yeah…" Henry trailed off.

"I'm Kate. Renee's… friend." Kate said with a smile on her face that said that she was _more_ than just a friend.

"So are we. But we… really should go." Henry said as he noticed the look on Sara's face as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"What?" Sara asked, blushing lightly.

"I saw that look in your eyes." Henry said slowly and with an edge in his tone.

"You have to admit, she is kind of… hot." Sara smirked and Henry groaned as an uncomfortable thought occurred in his mind instantly.

"Oh, my God, now I'm never going to get that image out of my head."

Sara laughed as she nudged Henry in his hip with her elbow. "I'm just kidding, you know that."

Henry growled. "You are evil sometimes, you know that?"

* * *

 _ **GCPD**_

"What are we looking at, Jim?" Batman asked as they were looking at the body of the giant that had been taken down earlier.

"I don't know." Gordon showed Batman an autopsy report. "Enhanced physique, bone and muscle density with a steroid-like substance."

"An augmented version of Venom." Batman said.

"However, it had some side effects." Gordon said. "Prolonged usage apparently burns up the user's physique and if he exerts himself…"

"…it can kill them." Batman finished.

"According to prints, his name is Warren Scott." Gordon said. "Committed to Arkham for murder of his twin sister because he claimed that she had been possessed. Textbook psychotic. And guess who was his doctor."

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Of course."

"I think we need to talk with John Deegan." Gordon said. "I already have a warrant to search his apartment."

"I'll get some answers out of him." Batman decided.

* * *

 ** _Later, Wayne Manor_**

"Wait, Deegan was behind this?" Barbara asked.

"Who's John Deegan?" Oliver asked.

"I've heard about him, when I was doing my time in Arkham." Henry said. "He was a psychiatrist, he never treated me, though but they said he was fired because of accusations of unethical conduct, despite the fact that the charges had been dropped. Torture and illegal experimenting on his patients."

"Like Dr. Crane?" Laurel asked.

"Worse." Henry shook his head. "From what I looked up, he later worked as a professor of human sciences but they said he was nuts. Not a lot of people take him seriously. He definitely is our suspect."

"You think he was behind this… wannabe Bane?" Dick asked.

"I wouldn't put it past him." Henry shrugged.

"I guess we'll have to pay a visit to Mr. Deegan. Where is he now?" Oliver asked.

"In Arkham." Barbara put down her phone. "Bruce just called me. He wants to visit Deegan in the asylum. But he said he might need a backup, since he thinks someone is trying to lure him there."

Henry tensed. "OK, I'm out."

Rene and Dinah looked at Henry confused. "What, spooked of nuthouses?"

"There's no way in hell I'm going to Arkham." Henry snapped before walking away.

"What, he's afraid to be around a bunch of nutsos?" Rene asked sarcastically.

"You didn't tell them?" Oliver asked Diggle.

"Rene wasn't exactly paying attention when I wanted to fill the recruits in." Diggle explained and Rene shrugged.

"What, everybody's got a past. I know that he hunted down some mercs who killed his daughter and then Batgirl caught him, had him sent to jail and then he was recruited by A.R.G.U.S." Rene said.

"Well, just so you know, he had a mental breakdown, when Barbara caught him before he'd kill one of the people who ordered the hit and she had him committed to Arkham. And those weren't exactly pleasant four months of his life." Diggle snapped.

"Oh." Rene gapped.

"I'll talk to him." Barbara followed Henry, who was staring outside the window. "You OK?"

"Yeah…" Henry sighed. "It's just… I don't want to go back to Arkham. I… Sometimes, I get nightmares from what happened there."

"I'm sorry." Barbara held his hand. "I… I thought it was the best I could do for you, back then-"

"I'm not blaming you for anything, Barbara." Henry assured her. "I get why you had me committed there. But still… whenever I think of Arkham-"

Barbara nodded. "It's going to be OK."

* * *

 ** _Arkham Asylum_**

"We're on the stakeout." Green Arrow said as he, Arsenal, Wild Dog, Spartan, Mr. Terrific, Speedy and the Canary were around the asylum. "Nothing out of the ordinary outside the asylum."

"Nothing out of the ordinary on the inside either." Batman said before he and Gordon entered Deegan's office but it was empty.

"Damn it." Gordon pulled out his gun and radio. "All units, put out a BOLO on Doctor John Deegan, now."

" _Why bother, Bats?_ " A familiar psychotic cracking voice said.

"No, that's not possible…" Batman whispered.

" _Anything is possible, Batsy... wherever you go, whatever you do, I'll be right behind you…_ " The voice laughed.

* * *

"I thought he was in lockup on Lian Yu!" Arsenal demanded as he turned to the Green Arrow.

"He was." Green Arrow nodded.

"Then how?" Arsenal demanded.

* * *

Suddenly, all cells in the asylum opened.

" _Welcome to Joker's Asylum! Hahahahahahahaha!_ "

Some of the prisoners attacked the guards, taking their weapons and overpowering the doctors and other guards, quickly taking control of the asylum.

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no, not again, no!" Henry snapped.

"What?" Sara asked as she followed Henry down the corridor.

"We gotta find some weapons before…" Henry trailed off as around the corner they encountered a bunch of inmates, who eyed Henry with hateful eyes.

"Look, who we have here, boys. Henry. Motherfucking. Fyff."

"I've been waiting almost ten years for this." One of the inmates clenched his fists.

"Before we get into a situation just like this one!" Henry snapped. "This is why I never wanted to go back to Arkham!"

* * *

Outside the asylum, a red-haired woman in a bat suit was observing as she heard the sirens in the asylum blare.

* * *

 **Bat-Family, Birds of Prey, Team Flash and Supergirl will appear later with some other characters.**

 **So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.**

 **With regards**

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


	2. All Hell Breaks Loose

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Supergirl_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or _Batman_ comics or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.**

* * *

One of the inmates attacked with a makeshift knife from a glass shard and a piece of cloth as Henry dodged and grabbed his arm and slammed him to a wall before another one rushed at Henry and Henry kicked him back before he threw his opponent over his shoulder.

Sara pulled out her sticks as two inmates attacked her and Sara blocked the kick of one of them before hitting him in the other leg, causing for him to fall down before she spun around, hitting him in the head and knocking him out. Another one tried to throw punches but Sara blocked with her batons and hit the man in his hip before bashing him in quick succession, knocking him out.

"What the hell was that?" Sara demanded.

"Joker's taken over the asylum." Henry realized. "We gotta find a control room and lock this place down before they escape!"

* * *

Outside on the yard, the Canary, Wild Dog, Speedy, Spartan and Mr. Terrific were fighting the inmates in the yard as Wild Dog and Spartan were shooting them down, Mr. Terrific was using his T-Spheres to take down the inmates as he threw them around.

* * *

"We need to find the Joker, now!" Green Arrow ordered.

"If he could take control of the asylum, then he must be in the control room!" Batman realized as they rushed down the corridor. They encountered some inmates that drew their guns that they stole from the guards as Batman and the Green Arrow dodged the gunfire before Batman threw a batarang at one of them, disarming him and Green Arrow shot another one down as he fired an arrow.

* * *

The inmates were in an armory, seizing the weapons.

"Oh, now you're talking my language, baby!" One of them loaded his gun before they went down the corridor, shooting down the guards and attacking the doctors.

"Now you're going to pay for condemning me as a nutbar and those months of shock therapy." One of the inmates growled, charging Electrocutioner's gloves as he was about to electrocute the doctor.

"Please, I'm sorry, don't hurt me…"

"I think the doctor is supposed to examine the patient, not the other way around." Arsenal quipped before the inmate attacked but Arsenal and Speedy dodged. Speedy fired an arrow, taking down the inmate.

* * *

More inmates were in a pier as they shot down some of the policemen and guards before taking a boat, driving towards Gotham mainland.

* * *

" _Master Wayne, we have a problem._ " Alfred called out. " _Some of the inmates managed to seize the ships and are escaping Arkham Island, heading towards Gotham._ "

"We need to spread out and find them." Batman ordered.

* * *

 ** _Gotham City_**

Black Canary blocked with her sticks as one of the criminals attacked with a piece of pipe, while she kicked him back. Two more attacked her with knives but Black Canary dodged and hit one of them in the leg, causing for him to kneel before she jumped over him and hit another one in the face and then she finished off the one behind her before Batgirl used her grapnel to hang another one onto a lamp, while Katana dodged as one of the inmates rushed at her and she grabbed him by his shirt and slammed him to the ground, while Red Arrow fired two bola arrows, taking down the remaining inmates.

* * *

The Huntress and Nightwing were in the docks as a boat with more inmates docked and then, they descended from above as the Huntress fired at a platform with crates above as it collapsed down on some of them as Nightwing engaged the remaining thugs. One of them grabbed a chain and wrapped it around Nightwing's arm but Nightwing pulled and slammed the man to the ground before he jumped forward and kicked two more down and sent a furious barrage into another inmate.

* * *

A breach opened as the Flash, Supergirl, Elongated Man, Vibe and Killer Frost went out.

"Well, this isn't good."

The Flash knocked out some of the criminals on the street and restrained them as Killer Frost froze the pavement, causing for the rest of them to slip before Supergirl knocked the rest of them out.

* * *

 ** _Arkham Asylum_**

"This is why I didn't want to go back here." Henry snapped as he and Sara walked down the asylum.

" _Henry, Sara, are you guys OK?_ " Felicity called out.

"We're good." Sara said.

"We need to get to the control room, stop the Joker and take control of the asylum." Henry said before two more inmates showed up with shock batons.

Sara threw a knife, taking one of them down as another one attacked Henry, who grabbed his arm and pinned him to a wall before kicking him in the leg, causing for him to kneel and Henry roared, pummeling the man in his face relentlessly until his face was bloodied.

"Hey, Henry, stop!" Sara intervened. "Enough! He's down!" She grabbed Henry by his arm as he came back to his senses as she looked at him, worried. "You OK?"

"I…" Henry paused before looking at his bloodied fist.

"…We should get out of here." Sara suggested as Henry nodded and was about to follow her, when he heard a voice he had hoped he wouldn't have to hear again, causing for him to stop.

"You think you can escape what you did?"

Henry turned around as Damien Darhk was smiling. "It must have felt good, right? Beat him until he bled. After all, back here in Arkham after your breakdown after your daughter's death… you and I are the same, you know, Fyff? You would do anything for your family… just like me…"

Henry walked down, ignoring him.

"And you were full of anger and grief, killing people, after you lost Ashley…" Malcolm Merlyn taunted as Henry ignored him too. "Deep down you know that you can't escape what you did. Maybe you have let go of your past sins… but the past hasn't let go of you. This is where you end up, one way or another."

Henry turned his head and saw Leonard Snart, with a straitjacket, in a padded cell through the glass. "Nothing more but a pathetic man, looking for redemption after lashing out because he lost his baby…"

Henry sighed. "No. I'm not that person anymore. I'm done letting what I did, define me." He went down the corridor, following Sara.

"You can't escape this, Henry!"

"You ended up here before, you end up here again!"

"And this time, you're going to lose everything!"

* * *

The Green Arrow and Batman found a doctor in an office, lying on the ground.

"Deegan?" Batman asked, waking the man up.

"What…" Deegan asked. "What happened?"

"Where's the Joker?" Batman demanded.

"Wha… what?" Deegan asked, confused.

"Did you have something to do with this?" Green Arrow demanded. "The inmates are on the loose and earlier tonight, a giant with Venom steroid was attacking innocents in Gotham."

"I don't know anything, I swear…"

"Liar!" Batman snapped.

" _Batman, we have a problem._ " One of the guards called out over the comms.

"Get some guards here to keep an eye on Deegan." Batman ordered.

* * *

" _If I see any of the cops or guards in here, they're all dead._ " One of the inmates called out on the CCTV as they had guards and doctors as hostages.

"They stole Crane's Fear toxin." Captain Aaron Cash said. "We try to break into the penitentiary, they'll set off the bombs and all hell breaks loose there."

"We'll take care of it, Cash, don't worry." Batman assured him.

* * *

"Let's see what are your phobias." One of the inmates neared the doctor with a vial of Crane's Fear toxin.

"Are you crazy? You want to drive all of us mad?" Another inmate demanded. "That thing is unstable…"

Suddenly, from above descended down a woman with red hair and in bat suit, taking one of the inmates down as she grabbed another one and flipped him over her back and hit him in the face, knocking him out before she threw a batarang, taking down the third thug and grabbed the vial with toxin before it would shatter as the doctors looked freaked out.

"Bat-Batgirl?"

"No." The woman shook her head.

"Who are you?"

"A friend." Batwoman smiled.

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	3. Jack Comes Out of the Box

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Supergirl_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or _Batman_ comics or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises _._**

* * *

 _ **Gotham City**_

"So, the Joker took over the nuthouse and dozens of inmates escaped the asylum?" Cisco summed up.

" _And earlier tonight, there was one… lad, who was unbelievably and monstrously large and strong. Similar to Bane but much more horrific._ " Alfred summed up over the comms.

"We need to spread out and find how many inmates escaped from the asylum." The Flash ordered.

"I'll fly up and scour the city." Supergirl said as she flew up, while the Flash, Vibe, Killer Frost and Elongated Man with the Birds of Prey spread across Gotham.

* * *

 _ **Arkham Asylum**_

"We need to find the Joker before he unleashes more chaos in Arkham." Batman ordered.

* * *

"I think it's a little late for that." Wild Dog grumbled as two inmates attacked him with knives but Wild Dog grabbed one by his arm and knocked him down as Mr. Terrific jumped at another inmate, knocking him down.

More inmates tried to attack but the Canary used her Canary Cry to take them down.

Mr. Terrific engaged two more inmates as one of them threw a punch but Mr. Terrific blocked and grabbed his hand before kicking him in the leg and flipping him over his shoulder.

* * *

Henry and Sara were walking down the corridor as Sara spoke up. "Henry… about what happened earlier-"

"What?" Henry turned to her as he noticed the worried look in her eyes.

"You were going to beat that guy to death." Sara pointed out as Henry sighed.

"I told you, Arkham brings back bad memories to me." Henry said. "There are things that happened here that I don't want to talk about." He quickly turned around.

"Oh, why keep it bottled up?" Darhk taunted, as he was in an office, dressed as a doctor. "Didn't Thompkins tell you that you need to let people in?"

Henry growled, ignoring Darhk.

"Coming back here was a mistake." Henry snapped. "The sooner we sort this mess out…"

"…the sooner you flush us out of your mind, is that your plan?" Malcolm finished, dressed as a guard.

Sara held Henry's arm. "Hey." He turned to her with a consoling look in her eyes. "We're gonna figure this out. I promise."

* * *

"How are we going to get into the control room?" Arsenal asked.

"Through the vents." Batman suggested as Green Arrow fired an arrow above and pulled down the hatch.

" _Courtyard is secure and the guards have taken care of the inmates. Everything else is on lockdown and we'll be able to take control of the asylum soon enough._ " Spartan said.

"I wonder how the hell did Joker escape the prison on Lian Yu." Green Arrow growled.

"We can ask him when we find him." Batman said as they went through the ducts.

* * *

 _ **Gotham City**_

The inmates were attacking a small shop, holding the civilians as hostages before the Flash sped in, taking them down.

* * *

In another part of the city, Killer Frost, Vibe and Elongated Man cornered a group of inmates as they tried to attack but Killer Frost froze one of them to immobilize, while Vibe blasted two of them down, while Elongated Man stretched his arms and grabbed two lamps before launching himself at the two remaining inmates like a slingshot, taking them down.

* * *

Black Canary, Catwoman, Katana, Batgirl and Huntress were helping the policemen secure the docks as they incapacitated the inmates escaping from Arkham Island on ships.

* * *

 ** _Arkham Asylum_**

"Overwatch, how is it going?" Henry called out.

" _Well, Team Flash has taken care of most of the inmates that tried to escape Arkham._ " Felicity said. " _How about you?_ "

"Well, we're trying to take back control of the asylum and what I would like to know is how the hell did the Joker escape the prison on Lian Yu." Sara snapped.

" _He didn't._ " Felicity said.

" _What_?" Henry and Sara gapped.

" _I just checked. Lyla said that the Joker hasn't moved from his cell on the island at all ever since you locked him up two years ago._ " Felicity said.

"Then how the hell did he take over the asylum?" Henry demanded.

"Maybe there's an impostor, or follower." Snart quipped as Henry ignored him.

"Let's go to the security room and make sure that we've got eyes on the asylum." Henry suggested.

" _Hello? Anyone copy?_ " Someone called out from a radio of a dead guard near them as Henry picked it up.

"This is Henry Fyff."

" _Fyff. Yeah, I know who you are. Listen, we've got a problem._ "

* * *

Henry and Sara went through the ducts as they saw under them through a hatch Commissioner Gordon and some policemen as across them was a bald shirtless man, with cut scars across his body, who had a guard strapped to an electric chair on a platform hanging above the floor.

"Let him go, Zsasz!" Gordon ordered.

"Not another step or I will fry him!" Zsasz snarled as there were more inmates assisting him and guarding the room.

"What are we going to do?" Henry whispered.

"I think I can take them." Sara pulled out pairs of knives from her belt.

"Zsasz is dangerous. We're gonna have to catch him off-guard to stop him." Henry ordered. "On three, we get the drop on them. One, two, three."

Henry and Sara descended down from above as they knocked down two of the inmates. Sara kicked the trigger away from Zsasz's hand as Henry tackled one of the inmates to the wall, headbutting him and kicking him in the stomach and throwing down on the floor. But Zsasz lunged at Henry, roaring as they fell over the railing and fell down on another platform that collapsed until they fell onto some power lines.

Sara was facing four inmates, two of them with guns and two of them with knives and pipes as they attacked her but Sara blocked with her sticks before going into offensive. She hit one of them in the knee and kicked. another one in his chest, knocking him down.

The remaining inmates fired from their guns but Sara rolled away, dodging the gunshots and threw a tray at one of them, knocking him out before she flipped over, hitting the inmate in front of her in the head before rushing at the final inmate, grabbing him in chokehold until he passed out.

Henry and Zsasz got up before the former heard more taunts.

"Feels like old times, does it?" Malcolm taunted. "Fighting the inmates to survive, playing hero?"

Henry ignored Malcolm as Zsasz smiled. "The self-righteous Fyff. How sweet. Missed being back in asylum?"

"Not a bit." Henry growled as Zsasz attacked with his knife but Henry dodged and kicked Zsasz back. Zsasz attacked again as Henry blocked with his hands but Zsasz managed to scratch him in his arms as Henry hissed in pain.

"Why are you holding back? End him! He's going to kill you, you know that!" Darhk ordered as Henry ignored him. Zsasz attacked again as Henry blocked with his hands before Zsasz aimed at Henry's legs as Henry hissed before Zsasz knocked Henry back, while a hatch behind him fell down, revealing a now uncovered fuse box as Henry fell down.

"That girl that's with you, I gotta admit, she's got fire." Zsasz smirked. "I think she and I will have a lot of fun."

"Your sister, nephew, Barbara, Oliver, Laurel, Sara, none of them are safe, until you regrow some guts!" Thawne ordered behind Henry, who had enough of the taunts.

"I've been waiting a long time for this." Zsasz growled.

"Wait a little longer." Henry sneered as Zsasz attacked but Henry grabbed his hand, disarming him of his knife and hitting him in the face with his elbow. Henry then roared in rage and started to savagely pummel Zsasz in his face until it was bloodied and threw him towards the fuse box as it sparkled and exploded upon Zsasz hitting it as he screamed in pain, spasming and being engulfed in flames before collapsing to the floor, dead.

"Henry…" Sara whispered from behind him as he turned around and she was looking at him quite shocked and horrified, like if she wasn't even recognizing him anymore before he took a breath and realized what he just did. But then, he felt sharp pain in his hip as he looked down and noticed that he was bleeding until he leaned his back to a wall and slowly fell down in pain. "It's going to be OK." She assured him as he was slowly closing his eyes, while she held his wound.

" _She'd never love you… to her… you're just a monster that she wants to redeem… you ended up here once… you end up here again…_ " Darhk, Thawne, Snart and Malcolm taunted.

* * *

Batwoman jumped at two inmates, knocking them down before another one tried to kick her but Batwoman blocked, hitting him in the knee and jumping over him, grabbing him by his neck and throwing him down.

Two more tried to attack her but Batwoman threw a batarang that bounced off one towards another before it flew back towards her before she heard cracking and loud banging and maniacal laugh from the rooftop of Arkham Manor.

* * *

"What the hell is that?" Spartan demanded.

"The Joker?" Wild Dog asked sarcastically.

"What the hell has he done now?" The Canary demanded.

" _Guys?_ " Overwatch called out. " _You're not going to believe what I found out about Deegan. He was secretly obsessed with the Joker and he was conducting experiments with Venom and…_ "

Suddenly, Supergirl flew towards the Arkham Manor before a shockwave went off, some debris from rooftop flying down as everyone ran away.

"Move, move, move!" Spartan ordered.

* * *

 _ **A few minutes earlier**_

 _"Batman, we have a problem." Cash told Batman._

 _"What is it?" Batman asked._

 _"Deegan took out the guards and was heading towards the manor. He's got a gun." Cash said._

* * *

 _The Green Arrow and Batman cornered Deegan in an office in the ruined Arkham Manor._

 _"Nowhere to run, Deegan!" Green Arrow growled._

 _"Where's the Joker?!" Batman demanded._

 _Deegan smirked. "Always so oblivious, aren't you, Bats? Wherever you go, whatever you do, you never get rid of me." He said with a sadistic tone that both Batman and the Green Arrow have heard before._

 _"What the…" Green Arrow whispered._

 _"You think that only because you lock the clown away in a purgatory, it ends there?" Deegan laughed maniacally as his skin was starting to go paler and paler._

 _"No… that's not possible…" Batman whispered._

 _"Anything is possible with me, Bats! You should know that!" Deegan said with cracking tone in his voice. "The doctor's obsession with shock therapies, hypnosis, Bane's Venom… a perfect guinea pig for my little experiment. Now, the Joker is reborn!" He pulled out a syringe with a green liquid and injected himself with it before he started to spasm and his muscles were getting bigger and bigger as his clothes were being ripped to shreds due to his growing size._

* * *

 **To explain what happened, well, all I will say is that the next chapter will have a bit of _Batman: Arkham Asylum_ and _Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker_ vibe.**

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	4. Joke's on You

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Supergirl_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or _Batman_ comics or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises _._**

* * *

"We have to move!" Batman ordered as Titan Joker threw a big piece of debris at them as Green Arrow and Batman dodged.

Green Arrow fired an explosive arrow, hitting Joker in his shoulder as it exploded and the behemoth clown groaned in pain but looked annoyed. "That hurt. You look a bit green, Merida, let's see if I can make you feel better!"

The Joker rushed at Green Arrow, who rolled away and kicked Joker in his knee, causing for him to kneel down but Joker swung his arm, swatting the Green Arrow away.

Batman jumped at the Joker and covered his eyes, blinding him as Joker tried to shake Batman off. "Get off me! I said, get off me, now!"

In a desperate move, the Joker jumped up, crashing through the roof as he laughed maniacally and Batman was forced to let the Joker go, while Green Arrow rappelled up with a grapnel arrow.

"You two have caused enough trouble for one night." Joker sneered. "And for that, I'm going to paint the whole Arkham with your blood! Hahahahahaha!"

Supergirl flew towards the Joker, hitting him hard in the chest as he staggered. "Steroids much? I gotta say, that's quite unhealthy."

"Oh, a cheerleader in cape, how sweet. I bet Harley will love your dress, Barbie." Joker laughed as he attacked but Supergirl grabbed his fist as the shockwave knocked Batman and Green Arrow back.

Supergirl hit the Joker in his chest as he staggered before the Flash sped to the rooftop and threw a lightning bolt, knocking Joker back.

"Enough!" The Joker snapped as he did a thunderclap and the shockwave knocked Supergirl and the Flash off the roof.

Green Arrow fired two arrows at Joker's knees as he hissed before the Green Arrow tried firing another arrow but the Joker ripped a piece of debris from the roof, throwing it at the Batman and Green Arrow as the wall behind them collapsed down onto them.

"Poor Batsie and poor Greenie. No sidekicks, no friends, all alone…"

"They're not alone!" Batwoman shouted, throwing an explosive batarang at the Joker's shoulder as he screamed in pain upon explosion.

The Joker turned to Batwoman, glaring. "Why you little…"

He rushed at Batwoman, who dodged, rolling down as she sliced Joker's legs with batarangs before she fired her grapnel at Joker's back and jumped off the roof, pulling the Joker down as he screamed and fell off the roof. "Aaaaaaaaahhhhhh!"

"Everybody out of the way!" Spartan ordered as the Joker fell down and hit the ground hard and a cloud of smoke burst out. As the cloud dissipated, they looked to see a hole, in which was the Joker shrinking and his skin was gaining normal color before it turned normal and showed a very beaten John Deegan as they sighed in relief.

"Joke's on you, creep." Wild Dog sneered.

The Joker was defeated.

* * *

Later, Deegan was in a medical treatment, in restraints, still looking a bit like the Joker and quite beaten up, in a body cast.

"How is it possible that Deegan was the Joker?" Batman questioned.

"From what I could read from his notes, Deegan had multiple sessions with the Joker and… testing hypnosis and… how to preserve one's personality. The Joker was his test subject." Leslie explained. "He was trying to figure out how to induce a split personality into another person…"

"And he turned himself into the Joker in the process." Gordon realized. "We found samples of Bane's Venom steroid in his laboratory. Apparently, he was running some tests on the inmates here."

"Let's make sure he won't hurt anyone _ever_ again." Batman said as they turned to Deegan, who was on a gurney in a body cast.

"Batman…" Green Arrow dragged Batman aside. "Who was that woman? Someone from your team that I don't know about?"

"It's… complicated." Batman said. "She's… an occasional ally but we have… an uneasy relationship."

* * *

 **So, what do you guys think? The next chapter will be the concluding epilogue.**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue.**


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own _DC Comics_ or the CW TV shows _Arrow_ , _The Flash_ , _Supergirl_ , _Legends of Tomorrow_ or _Batman_ comics or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises _._**

* * *

"Deegan is going to be under closer examination in Arkham." Gordon assured Batman and Team Arrow.

"We've secured the docks and made sure that the inmates couldn't cause too much havoc across the city." Black Canary informed them as she and the Birds of Prey, Supergirl and Team Flash showed up.

"That's good." Gordon nodded.

"Hey, has anyone seen Henry?" Mr. Terrific asked as he looked around.

* * *

 _ **Elsewhere**_

Sara entered Henry's room in their house before she noticed him with a duffel bag in his hand as he was looking outside the window.

"Henry?" Sara asked. "Are you going somewhere?"

Henry hesitated before sighing deeply. "I… I wish you didn't see what I did."

Sara realized what was he doing. "You don't have to leave. We all lose ourselves sometimes…"

"It's not that." Henry said. "It… I thought I had moved on from what I did… but I guess that darkness still hasn't let go of me." Sara neared him as she noticed the look in his eyes. "I never told anyone what happened, when Barbara had me committed to Arkham. There was a breakout once too. I was hiding, to survive and I didn't want to hurt anyone… but I got into a situation, just like the one with Zsasz and I killed someone-"

"It was self-defense-" Sara tried to assure him.

"Not this time." Henry said. "I… I saw Malcolm, Darhk, Snart and Thawne again and… going back to Arkham made me face the darkest corners of my life and-"

"We can work through this." Sara pleaded, holding his hand. "You're not that person anymore. You did let go of, so stop blaming yourself."

Henry sighed. "It's not… I know that I'm not… it's just that letting people in about things like this has never been easy for me. I found a way to move on, by myself and Nicky and Barbara have always been there for me… but the truth is… it took a while for me to listen.

My first instinct was to deal with it on my own… because I wasn't sure if I could be the friend and brother they love and let them help me deal with my demons at the same time… and I want to try but… I don't know how."

"You'll find a way." Sara assured him as she held his hand as he smiled.

"Why are you still helping me? You don't owe me anything."

"You know why." Sara said with an imploring look before they stared for a moment as they kissed and then the doorbell rang.

Henry opened to see Montoya as he smiled. "Renee."

"Are you alright?" Montoya asked.

* * *

"How is he?" Kate asked as Montoya left Henry's house.

"A little in shock but he will be alright." Montoya said. "You put yourself in a risk."

"I'm a big girl, Renee, you know that." Kate assured her as they held hands. "There's a storm coming, though. Something tells me that Deegan was just a beginning."

"What makes you think that?" Montoya asked.

"I found something… interesting in his office." Kate said.

* * *

 _ **Later**_

"I hope I never get inside such trouble in an asylum anytime soon." Roy said.

"This was quite a ride, wasn't it?" Dick teased as he was walking down the street with him, Helena and Lisa before Roy's phone rang in his pocket and he picked it up.

"Hello?"

" _Roy, it's me. It's Rachel._ " The young female voice said.

"Rachel?" Roy repeated. "Is everything…"

" _It's about my Mom. My real mom. Angela Azarath._ " Rachel Roth explained.

"What?" Roy asked, disbelieved. "Wait, what do you mean…"

" _I found her. She's alive… and I need your help. They have her locked up in an asylum in Lynwood, Illinois. Please. I can't do this without you, Roy._ " Rachel said.

* * *

 **Probably not my best story but I didn't have many creative ideas with this, regarding Batwoman.**

 **I have some more sequels planned, one with Batwoman spin-off, one focused on Crisis on Infinite Earths crossover and one with Rachel Roth (Raven).**

 **So, what do you guys think?**

 **Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this story to its end.**

 **With regards**

 ** _Bl4ckHunter_**


End file.
